Code Cousin
by F Hopper
Summary: The requested sequel to Code Christmas in which Odd's family learns that Aelita is their long lost niece and cousin. Some AxJ
1. Chapter 1

Code Cousin.

The requested sequel to Code Christmas in which Odd's family learns that Aelita is their long lost niece and cousin. You should read Code Christmas first. Some AxJ

I do not own Code Lyoko.

* * *

Odd's parents were visiting Kadic. While showing them around campus Odd met up with the rest of the gang and decided to introduce them. 

"This is Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie and…," said Odd.

Odd's mother looked at Aelita as though recognizing her. "You look like… but you can't be her. She would be 23 years old, but you look only about 13. Yet your too old to be Aelita's daughter, but your yet you look so much like my sister Antea," interrupted Odd's mother. Aelita quickly figured out what was going on, but did know how to answer. "Are you in any way related to Antea Hopper?" asked Odd's mother.

"Well… yes, she was my mother and you see…I… am… your niece Aelita," responded Aelita to every ones surprise.

"But that's impossible your way too young," said Odd's mother.

"I can't explain how it happened, but it was part of some work my father did involving the government. The simplest way to put it is that my father and I skipped over about 10 years," said Aelita.

"What about my sister?" asked Odd's mother. "I don't really know. All I can say is that she's missing. As for my father he's still working on the project and so I can't be with him," answered Aelita.

Odd's mother gave Aelita a great big hug. "Well, it's still nice to see you again even if this whole thing sounds like something out of a Si Fi move," said Odd's mother.

Aelita was some what overwhelmed, and she took hold of Jeremie's arm for comfort. Naturally, he didn't mined, but he tried not show the fact that he was enjoying it.

"We're going to take Odd out for dinner, why don't you come along Aelita," said Odd's father. "

"Dad, I think Jeremie should come along as well. As you can see, he and Aelita are rather close and she'll feel a lot more comfortable if he's there," suggested Odd.

"No problem, in fact why don't your other friends come along as well. I'm already spending small fortune on this trip, so what's the price of few dinners," answered Odd's father.

"That's nice of you," said Aelita.

"I was going to pay for Odd's dinner any way, and compared to him the rest of you won't be much," said Odd's father. Every one but Odd laughed.

"I need to call my parents and see if I can go," said Yumi as she picked up her phone.

* * *

They went to dinner at a nice but not particularly fancy restaurant. 

Aelita and Jeremie were amused when Odd ordered the all you can eat meal bar. "The restaurant is definitely going to lose money on that deal, whispered Jeremie. 'The real question is do they actually have all that Odd can eat. After all, I don't ever recall seeing him full," whispered Aelita. They both laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" asked Odd. "Private joke," answered Jeremie, and Aelita quickly agreed.

"Knowing you two geniuses; particularly Jeremie; it probably has something to do with the quantum variables of the Heisenberg Principle in the food," commented Odd.

"You're close Odd," answered Aelita. "I don't even know what I just said," replied Odd.

As they eat Aelita and Odd's mom talked about Aelita's mom. To his surprise Jeremie found much of it interesting, though he periodically kept a curious eye on Odd.

As Odd was returning to the table with his tenth helping, Ulrich and Yumi were some what annoyed with how fast Odd was eating. "Could you slow down just a bit?" asked Yumi. "You know Odd the food is going to escape if you eat a little slower," added Ulrich.

As they left, the manager came over to Odd and handed he four coupons for a free all you can eat meal bars. "Hay that's nice it must be a reward for breaking some kind of record," said Odd. "Let me look at those," asked Yumi. Odd handed her the coupons and she looked at them.

"Odd, these are 2 sets coupons for two different restaurants. One's across the street and the other is on the next block. He's sending you to his **competitors**," said Yumi.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Saturday and Odd's father was taking Odd on a father and son outing; including using two of his coupons so his mother decided to see if she could spend time with Aelita. She found Aelita talking to Jeremie.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Della Robbia," said Jeremie. "Hi," added Aelita. "Aelita, if you would like some time alone with your aunt, I do have some work I can do," said Jeremie. Aelita knew that he was talking about work on the super computer. "Go ahead, I'll know where to find you, answered Aelita.

After, Aelita and her aunt had talked for some time Mrs. Della Robbia asked the one question Aelita would have rather avoided.

"Is there any else you can tell me about what happen, not only to your mother, but with about to you age as well," asked Mrs. Della Robbia.

"I can tell that my mother's disappearance was at the hands of some government agents when I was about six, and not a result of what happened to me and my father. I don't know the reason," said Aelita.

"That is about the time we stopped hearing from your parents," replied Odd's mother.

"As far as what happened to me and my father, I can't tell you any more than I already have," said Aelita.

"Let me guess, you actually know more but if you told me, you'd have to kill me,' Odd's mother said. They both laughed.

* * *

A few days after returning home, Odd's mother was talking her Sister.

"You'll never guess who I ran into while at Kadic," said Odd's mother.

"Who?" asked Matilda.

"Our long lost niece," answered Odd's mother.

"Aelita was there! Is she teaching at Kadic?" asked Matilda.

"No…ah she's actually a student," said Odd's mother.

"At her age? After all she should be 23 now,' said Matilda.

"This is where it gets strange, she's actually only 13," said Odd's mother.

"But that's impossible," said Matilda.

"As best I understand it, it has something to do with a government project involving time travel or some such thing," replied Odd's mother, holding up a picture she had taken of Aelita.

"Well, it does look like her," said Matilda.

"If you met her, you would know it was Aelita, besides **odd** things are no stranger to this family.

* * *

The end.


End file.
